Operation ONESHOT
by CartoonGirl28
Summary: This is just a collection of one-shots about Wally and Kuki and how I thought they should have ended up in a bunch of different episodes containing some of their moments.


**Hello readers of this fanfiction! My name is CartoonGirl28 and I am here with my *NEW* first story. I thought that my first really sucked and I just left fanfiction for awhile, so I'm back and****intending to regularly update and write stories about KND and other cartoons like that. I tried my best to remember the lines from some of the episodes as perfectly as I could. Well, I don't own Kids Next Door and while I wish I did, it belongs to .**

**Operation P.L.A.N.E.T**

**Wally's POV**

I nervously sit in a room full of Rainbow Dorkies. Do you want to know how exactly I ended up here? Well it started with Kuki and I on Moon base being told we were on a mission to break some sort of "barrier" and we would end up together in space for a buhmillion years. We then crash landed on some random planet of Rainbow Dorkies and Kuki had disappeared and our rocket ship had sunk.

I then was captured by these two Rainbow Monkeys who questioned me and were astounded by the fact that I was a boy. I still don't understand this at all. I then got taken away to some court room filled with these Rainbow Monkeys and now I'm being put on trial and interrogated/questioned.

One of the Rainbow Monkeys asked, "How could we find someone that knew anything about this boy?" Numbuh 3 then came in the room with a giant Rainbow Monkey behind her and said, "I know." I just screamed in shock and surprise, "KUKI?!"

**Kuki's POV**

I love being on this planet! IT'S FILLED WITH RAINBOW MONKEYS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! It's like heaven, except the fact that I'm in a courtroom and I have to speak for Wally. General Hugs the judge monkey asks, "Does he like being hugged?" I replied with, "Yes," and Numbuh 4 gave me a weird reaction. I said, "Oh. I thought you said bugs! No, Numbuh 4 doesn't like being hugged." Everyone in the courtroom gasps and I hear General Hugs say, "YOU ARE HEREBY SENTENCED TO BEING HUGGED TO DEATH!" I say back, "Hey. That's not very friendly!"

I feel some random pain in my teeth but just shrug it off. Wally runs to the window where there is a flower pot with a flower in it on the windowsill. He screams, "LET ME GO OR ELSE THE FLOWER GETS IT!" Lots of people in the room say, "Oh no! Not that!" Wally then throws the flower in the other direction and grabs my arm and runs out. I just go along with what's going on. I blush slightly.

We run outside being chased down by rainbow monkeys in cute armour and fuzzy swords. I never thought I could think of rainbow monkeys ever to be tough or terrifying in any way possible. The pain in my teeth comes back and I start picking at my teeth and I get a popcorn kernel from earlier out. (**ME: WIN)** Well, now at least I don't have to beat someone up for not telling me that I had a popcorn kernel in my teeth, which is so embarrassing.

**Wally's POV**

We stand in a plains and I can see the shadows of vicious rainbow monkeys in the distance trying to hunt Kuki and I down. The two scientist Rainbow Monkeys from earlier show up and say that they have a rocket ship we can use to escape. As the rainbow monkeys get closer, we climb up the ladder and I scream, "MOVE IT KUKI!" she moves up and one of the Rainbow Monkeys shouts, "FIRE!" and lots of arrows with heart shaped tips were being pointed at us. Next thing I knew I saw a whole lot of arrows being fired at us, but we made it safe in the nick of time when I closed the door. I said nervously while blushing, "Hey Numbuh 3. Now that we're alone I think you have the right to know."I quickly stopped and said, "Which button do I press? Hmm…. I guess I'll try this one." It said Go on it and as I thought that the ship was going to blast off it said "Mission Complete" and I remark back, "Wow. That was quick." Kuki and I jump out of the spaceship and see that we're surrounded by the evil rainbow monkeys again. Afraid out of my mind, I just surrender as one of the Rainbow Monkeys malfunctions. WAIT? Malfunctions?

**Kuki's POV**

A guy then shows up from behind the rainbow monkey and says, "Stupid animatronics. Hey you kids should leave, the park just closed." I smile when I realize that we're in the rainbow monkey park. He says, "What did you think you were actually being attacked by a bunch of Rainbow Monkeys?" Wally replies to that by saying, "Hehe. No"

We walk outside of the park and Wally says, "I can't believe that we crashed in some cruddy Rainbow Monkey Park." As we walk out of the park in our spacesuits, and the park is out of sight Wally decides to say something, "Hey Numbuh 3, there is something I've been trying to tell you all day." I reply back, "What is it Wally?"

**Wally's POV**

We stop walking and I grab her arms and say, "Numbuh 3, I think you have the right to know that..." She is blushing madly and so am I. I hear my heart pounding and I suddenly feel scared and my knees feel like jelly. I say after pausing, "I… I like you Kuki." Well, it sort of came out. Didn't come out the way I wanted to and I feel like a cruddy idiot.

**Kuki's POV**

I smiled on the outside and said, "I like you too Numbuh 4. You're my best friend," and I let go of him. I was sad because I thought he was finally going to tell me he loved me. I guess not. Wally looked like he had some sadness and pain in his eyes and he said, "Alright, let's go home then. We walked back to the treehouse and neither of us said a word walking back.

When we got back to the treehouse it was sunset and the others looked at us in shock and asked why we were here. I say, "We didn't break the barrier. We actually just crash landed back on Earth in a Rainbow Monkey Park. Had a big adventure." After I said this, Numbuh 1 says, "Okay," and Numbuh 5 asks, "Hey Numbuh 3, can I have a word with you?"

She leads me out of the main room into the hallways where the doors to everyone's rooms are. She whispers to me quietly, "Hey Kuki, did Numbuh 4 tell you anything, special while you guys were gone today?" I reply back slowly, "No, but he was about to tell me something. He was blushing madly." Abby (Numbuh 5) asks me back, "What exactly did he say to you, Kuki girl?" I reply back, "He said, 'I like you, Kuki.' I was sort of sad and was hoping for something else. It sounded like he said it in a friend voice." Abby had a look of no surprise on her face and just crossed her arms and shook her head. I had a few tears in my eyes and Abby said to me, "It's okay, girl. Numbuh 4 is just a big idiot." I wipe them up and go off to my room and change. I just sit down on the bed and decide to hang out for a bit.

**Wally's POV**

I sit in the main room when Hoagie (Numbuh 2) walks up to me and says, "Hey Wally, could you come over to the couch? I need to ask you something." I say in a bummed out tone, "So what's up? Need something?" Numbuh 2 replies, "Hey, why are you so bummed out? And more importantly, did you tell her?" I reply back, "Yeah. I sorta did. It's a complicated story. After we got out of the park I almost ended up confessing to her, but it came out as an 'I like you, Kuki' in a friend voice." Numbuh 2 replies back to me, "Dude, you were supposed to tell her! You idiot! Why didn't you?" I reply back, "Sorry, I just got a little nervous, yeesh. So what am I supposed to do now?" Hoagie says, "I don't know. You blew your chance, but you can still tell her I guess."

I decide that's what I want to do. I go over to my room and change into my normal orange hoodie and jeans. I grab a drawing with a big green 3 and orange hearts around it from the corner of my room and head down the hallway to Kuki's room. I slowly knock on her door.

**Kuki's POV**

I hear a slow knock at my door and think to myself, "Who could that be?" I get up off my bed to see who it is. I open the door. I'm looking straight and I see a small amount of blonde hair from the bottom of my eyes. I think to myself, "Wally." I say, "Hey Wally, what are you doing here?" He closes the door behind him and says, "Hey, Kuki. There's something I forgot to tell you from earlier". We both sit down on the bed and I blush slightly. He grabs my hands like he did earlier and looks up at me with a small amount of blush.

He says, "Kuki. I want you to have this drawing." I gaze at the drawing and what I see is so sweet. It has a big green 3 on it, and the hearts around it are orange. I smile at the drawing and say, "Thanks, Wally. I love it so much." I pin the drawing on my wall and he replies back, "Hey it was nothing, and that's not what I wanted to tell you." I sit back down on the bed and ask, "What was it that you wanted to tell me then?"

**Wally POV**

I sit next to her nervously and grab her hands again, "Kuki, what I said earlier didn't come out how I wanted it to. I don't like you, Kuki." She puts a sad face on and I see a tear come down her face and I say, "Not like that, Kuki. I like you as more than a friend. Ever since that day we were seven and we first met. Actually, I don't like you as more than a friend, I love you like crazy. Whenever you get hurt, I go crazy and when Sandy tried to marry you and you said you were getting married, my heart sank. I always used our different personalities to hide the fact that I really loved you. I always fought with you because it covers it up. As much as you can annoy me with being girly and playing with Rainbow Monkeys all the time, I still love that about you anyway.

My whole face is literally red as I say this last part, "Once again, Kuki. I love you." Kuki has the biggest smile on her face and she says, "I love you too." I say loudly, "WAIT WHAT?!" Yeah that was a surprise to me, I knew Kuki and I were friends but I had no idea she liked me too.

**Kuki POV**

I blush and say, "Yeah, you heard me right. I love you too. Thanks, Numbuh 4." Still with blush on my face, I give him a tight hug and bend down and kiss him on the cheek. He blushes madly with his hand over his cheek and he gets out of the hug. He tries to say something but he just stutters and it comes out like, "Uhh. Uhh… K-Kukkiii."

He says quietly, "B-bye Kuki," and he still has his hand on his cheek and is about to leave the room. I just say to myself, "Aw what the heck," and say, "Wally wait a second." He replies back, "Y-you need something K-kuki? I just hug him and kiss him passionately on the lips. He just reacts in shock for the first few seconds then soon begins to kiss back. After the kiss breaks, I ask Wally, "So are we?" He replies back, "Yeah."

**Wally POV**

YESSSSSSSS! I DID IT! I am feeling a big mixture of pure nervousness and happiness. I also feel like I have a big fever. And Kuki's my girlfriend now. This is awesome. She pulls me in for another kiss and I just go along with it. I hear someone open the door and I hear someone's voice, sounding like Hoagie's says loudly, "WALLY AND KUKI SITTING IN A TREE. K-* I hear him scream ow and Numbuh 5 elbows him hard. Numbuh 5 just smiles at Kuki and I. Once we break the kiss, Numbuh 5 says, "You finally did it, Numbuh 4." Hoagie just says back, "Yeah, nice dude. ABBY WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" I just grab a SPLANKER on Kuki's dresser and hit Numbuh 2 with it and say, "Don't cruddy do that again." Kuki just stands there blushing and smiling and Numbuh 5 just crosses her arms and smiles. Numbuh 2 screams, "OW WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" I just walk out with Kuki holding her hand.

**Mah First Chapter is done :D So how you like it? Too fluffy for you? Review please!**

**Wally: Why did you make me so out of character?  
>Me: Only way to get the romance in and get you with Kuki? <strong>

**Wally: I'll cruddy beat you up for that!**

**Me: Oh, would you like if I changed the ending so you didn't end up with Kuki?**

**Wally: No.**

**Kuki: No. I like this **

**Wally: Grr… Review Please.**

**Me: /\ What Wally said!**

**Kuki: Bye. **


End file.
